Son Majordome, Professeur de Sport
by TheLadyBluebird
Summary: Traduction de l'histoire de Monkeybait, "His Butler, Fitness Instructor". Ciel envoie Sébastian à la bibliothéque pour qu'il lui rapporte un livre, mais celui ci ne revient pas exactement avec le bon ...


_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Cette fic est une traduction de "His Butler, a Fitness Instructor",fic écrite par Monkeybait ( .net/u/800259/monkeybait ). J'ai bien aimé la façon dont elle avait raconté ce petit _

_épisode entre Ciel et Sébastian, et elle m'a autorisé à la traduire et à la publier =) Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fics Kuroshitsuji dans la partie française, je pense essayer de continuer à traduire _

_certaines histoires qui sont en anglais ! N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques sur ma traduction ;) Bonne lecture ! _

_Rating : K_

_Disclaimer : Cette fanfiction n'est qu'une traduction, l'histoire originale est de Monkeybait, et ( malheureusement ), je ne posséde aucun personnage de Kuroshitsuji !_

« Sébastian ! J'ai besoin de toi ! » Hurla Ciel de façon très égoïste.

Sébastian entra dans la pièce. Il était habillé comme un majordome se doit de l'être, paraissant toujours un peu prétentieux.

« Comment ça 'av, My Lord ? »

Ciel grogna de mécontentement.

« Est-ce une devinette ? »

« J'essayait d'être à la mode. Cela veut dire : 'Comment-allez vous ?' » Expliqua Sébastian.

« Bref. J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. » continua Ciel.

« J'avais un pressentiment que ce serait quelque chose dans ce genre là, » dit Sébastian en hochant de la tête.

Ciel l'ignora. Ciel était très fort pour ce qui était d'ignorer les gens. Mais bien sur, il n'admettrait jamais que c'était un de ses hobbys.

« Je veux que tu ailles à la bibliothèque pour prendre un livre pour moi. »

« Ne pouvez vous pas venir avec moi, jeune Maitre ? » demanda Sébastian. « Il fait beau aujourd'hui, et les oiseaux chantent. »

« J'ai plusieurs choses importantes à faire, » répondit Ciel, faisant tourner un stylo autour de son doigt.

Sébastian aurait pu laisser là la conversation, mais il se sentait d'humeur quelque peu odieuse aujourd'hui. Bien que Ciel soit techniquement son supérieur, il restait un démon dévoreur d'âmes, ce qui est encore bien au dessus.

En outre, la quantité de travail important que Ciel devait accomplir était facilement discutable.

« Des choses importantes, comme jouer avec son stylo ? »

« Pourquoi me met tu en doute ? » rétorqua Ciel de façon boudeuse et provocatrice. « Tu n'es pas supposé me poser ce genre de question. Sauf si je te le demande. Te l'ai-je demandé ? »

« Non, » admit Sébastian. « Mais vous devriez aller prendre l'air. C'est mon opinion. »

« Je ne veux pas aller prendre l'air. Va chercher mon livre à la bibliothèque, » répondit Ciel, sans se soucier de son teint si pâle qu'il en était presque bleu à cause du manque de soleil.

Ciel pointa son doigt vers la porte et Sébastian capitula. Sébastian quitta alors la pièce.

Dehors, les oiseaux chantaient, comme Sébastian l'avait dit, l'air était frais, et les arbres bougeaient gracieusement sous le vent. Etre à l'extérieur était agréable. Voila ce que Sébastian pensait. Mais Ciel ne semblait pas apprécier cela autant que lui. En même temps, Ciel n'aimait pas beaucoup de choses. Donc ce n'était pas une surprise.

Sébastian ne prit pas la calèche, et partit à la ville à pied. Pas une goutte de sueur ne perlait sur sa peau, bien que nous fûmes au milieu de l'été et qu'il fasse affreusement chaud.

« Je me demande ce que Ciel voulait que je trouve à la bibliothèque. », se dit Sébastian tout haut, s'attirant quelques regards de la part des gens autour, qui pensaient tous que se parler à soi-même était signe de folie.

« J'aurais probablement dû demander cela à Ciel avant de partir. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Ca aurait pourtant été intelligent. Quelque chose ne doit pas tourner rond chez moi. » Sébastian haussa les épaules.

« Oh, très bien. Peut être que je devinerais en arrivant, je suis un serviteur plutôt doué après tout. »

Sébastian grimpa les marches de la bibliothèque. A l'intérieur, tout sentait le papier et l'aventure. Sébastian n'en était pas surpris. Après tout, une librairie regorgeait de livres. Et les livres sont toujours pleins d'aventures.

« Excusez moi, la personne au bureau. » Commença à demander Sébastian, s'avançant vers le bureau en question. Une femme était assise sur une chaise en bois derrière celui-ci. C'était le genre de femme vieille et ridée, avec des cheveux gris. Sébastian pensa qu'elle remplissait plutôt bien les critères d'apparence dévolus aux bibliothécaires.

« Je recherche un livre. Pouvez vous me dire ou le trouver ? »

« Je pourrais » Lui répondit la vieille bibliothécaire « Sauf que je ne sais pas quel livre vous cherchez. »

« Je suppose que cela vous aiderait à le trouver un peu plus vite. » Remarqua Sébastian.

« Oui, en effet », dit la vieille femme.

« Bien », décida Sébastian, droit comme un 'i', comme toujours. « Je suppose que j'ai juste à deviner. Je vais examiner les livres afin de choisir. Et avec un peu de chance je trouverais celui pour lequel j'ai été envoyé ici. »

« Je l'espère. » Dit la vieille bibliothécaire, bien qu'elle ne semblait pas vraiment se préoccuper de la chasse au livre de Sébastian.

Sébastian s'aventura tout au fond de la bibliothèque. Il y avait des piles et des piles de livres qui semblaient s'étirer indéfiniment de chaque coté. Il y avait des livres sur les constellations et des livres sur le corps humain. Il y avait des livres sur comment fabriquer des chaussures et des livres sur comment dresser un chien. Sébastian ne pensait pas que Ciel recherchait l'un ou l'autre de ces livres. Ces ouvrages ne semblaient pas être particulièrement originaux ou sortir de l'ordinaire.

Sébastian posa une main sur son menton et se demanda avec curiosité:

« Peut être que je devrais juste suivre mon intuition, en tant que majordome de la famille Phantomhive, et prendre le premier livre intéressant parmis ces piles, puis l'étudier un peu, en fonction de son sujet. »

Ainsi, avec un geste sophistiqué du poignet, Sébastian pris un livre au hasard.

« Ooh, » S'émerveilla Sébastian, « Voici un livre qui irait parfaitement. Vérifions cela. »

« Gymnastique Suédoiseà l'usage des Inactifs Physiques ». Ciel lut le titre avec une moue de dégout et laissa violement tomber le livre sur son bureau en acajou. Il fronça ses sourcils avec mauvaise humeur.

« Ce n'est pas le livre que je voulais. »

« Vous avez oublié de m'indiquer quel livre chercher » lui rappela Sébastian.

Ciel ronchonna. « Malgré cela, tu aurais du savoir que je n'aurais pas recherché une niaiserie pareille. Quelle mouche t'as piqué pour que tu choisisse ce livre ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas choisi. C'est lui qui m'a choisi, », se défendit son majordome diabolique.

« Okay, » coupa Ciel, « Alors retourne à la bibliothèque pour rendre cette chose et prends moi le livre 'Célèbres Compagnies de Jouets du Monde '. Il a été publié il y a peu et je suis sur que mon entreprise y est citée. Je veux lire ce qui a été écrit dessus. »

Sébastian ne voulait pas que Ciel détruise son plaisir.

« S'il vous plait, essayez au moins ce livre. », suppliât-il d'une façon qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une supplication.

« Nous pourrions faire un peu d'exercice au soleil. Cela ne serait pas mauvais pour vous. Vous me remercierez quand vous aurez trente ans et que vos jambes ne seront pas maigrichonnes et faibles comme celles d'un petit oiseau. »

« Assez à propos des oiseaux. Je t'ordonnes de rendre ce livre, » commanda Ciel, cessant de maugréer pour lui-même.

Mais Sébastian resta intransigeant face à la demande du préadolescent, contrairement à d'habitude. Il resta sur sa position.

« Si vous n'écoutez pas mes avertissements, je devrais demander de l'aide à des renforts. », menaça Sébastian.

Ciel plissât les yeux et agrippa les bras de son fauteuil.

« Fais le pire que tu puisses faire ».

« Très bien. Finny ! Maylene ! Chef ! Venez ici ! » appela Sébastian.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps au trio pour accourir du hall d'entrée, des nuages de poussière se soulevant derrière eux. Ils se sentaient terriblement importants. Une fois n'est pas coutume.

« En quoi pouvons nous être utiles, Sébastian ? » Demanda Finny, se redressant sous son attention.

« Nous ferons de notre mieux ! » renchérit Maylene.

« Mon nom est Bardroy » dit Bardroy, se montrant du doigt.

« Malheureusement tout le monde s'en fiche » réplica Sébastian, d'un ton on ne peut plus refroidissant.

Bardroy leva un doigt en l'air comme pour montrer quelque chose.

« Yeah, d'accord, je-! Er… Eh bien… C'est vrai ».

« Ciel nous a demandé à tous de jouer à un jeu, » annonça Sébastian. « Un jeu qui implique d'aller à l'extérieur et de faire de l'exercice. »

« Je n'ai jamais demandé une telle chose », se défendit Ciel, mais évidement les trois domestiques avaient déjà accroché au plan de Sébastian.

« Oh, mec ! Un jeu ! Ciel veut jouer à un jeu avec nous ! » Finny s'extasia, sautillant en cercle.

« Un jeu ? Quel jeu est-ce ? » Demanda fiévreusement Maylene.

« Mes sentiments sont blessés », se lamentait Bard.

Ciel regarda leurs visages épanouis ( Ou pas ). Il savait que Sébastian savait qu'il savait au fond de lui que leurs yeux pleins de larmes de faons éplorés le fixeraient toute la journée si il refusait de jouer, et que cela le rendrait probablement fou.

« Vous êtes vraiment déterminés à faire ça », dit il entre ses dents serrées.

Sébastian hocha la tête. « Oui. Et je n'hésiterais pas à ramenner le jeu de 'la pyramide alimentaire' si vous continuez à résister. »

Ciel ne put s'empêcher de couiner. Ce jeu qui servait à faire des repas équilibrés était le fléau de son gouter.

« D'accord, je le ferais. » Accepta-t-il, « Mais je ne suis pas pressé de commencer ».

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tout le monde était à l'extérieur, sur la pelouse, attendant que les exercices de gymnastique commencent.

« Tout le monde est-il prêt ? » demanda Sébastian sans un regard, ' Gymnastique Suédoisepour les Inactifs Physiques ' dans une main.

Des cris approbateurs venant de tous lui répondirent, sauf bien évidement de Ciel qui grommela à l'adresse du sol, « Comme si je le serais un jour… »

« Parfait. » Sébastian ouvrit la première page. « Je vous propose, avant de commencer, de faire quelques étirements. Que tout le monde touche ses orteils ».

Finny, Maylene, et Bard touchèrent leurs orteils. Ciel toucha l'espace situé à environs soixante centimètres au dessus de ses orteils.

Sébastian fit un claquement de langue réprobateur. « Ciel, vous ne touchez pas vos orteils. »

« Eh bien peut être est-ce parce que j'en suis incapable, » grogna Ciel en retour.

Finny jeta un coup d'œil en l'air et remarqua le problème, puis vint sautiller vers son employeur.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Ciel ! Je vais appuyer sur votre dos pour vous aider ! »

Ciel écarquilla ses yeux sous l'effet de la panique.

« Attend, Finny, non- »

Mais si. La colonne vertébrale de Ciel se tordit comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait, signifiant son manque de confort par un affreux craquement qui fit grincer les dents de Sébastian.

« Voila ! » Finny sourit, semblant inconscient du bruit occasionné par le craquement. « Je vous ai fait toucher vos orteils ! »

« En effet. Et tu as étiré ma colonne comme une longue vue, » marmonna Ciel.

Après que Sébastian eut redressé les vertèbres de Ciel, il passa à la page suivante.

« Maintenant que vous avez fini de vous étirer, c'est l'heure de faire quelques sauts, des 'Jumping Jacks'. Placez vos mains au dessus de votre tête et gardez vos pieds serrés. Ecartez vos pieds en sautant, en même temps que vous écartez vos bras. Puis ramenez vos mains et vos pieds ensemble. Vous ferez dix sauts à la suite. »

« Dix ? » S'étonna Ciel.

« Vous avez entendu ce que préconise le livre. Allez y, tout le monde. »

Ciel n'avait absolument pas envie de faire cela, mais pensa au jeu de 'La pyramide alimentaire' et essaya quand même. Après six sauts énergiques, Ciel s'écroula sur l'herbe.

Sébastian se tint devant lui, bras croisés. « Tsk ».

« Personne ne t'as rien demandé, » dit Ciel, toujours sur le sol.

« J'ai décidé que nous ferions une course, » Dit alors spontanément Sébastian, « Rien n'est meilleur pour votre cœur qu'une bonne course. »

Ciel gémit. Ciel détestait courir.

Finny, Maylene et Bard n'étaient pas trop nuls, et Sébastian était de toute évidence très bon. Il était plus rapide que Ciel, même en ayant les deux pieds attachés à un piano.

« Ce piano n'a même pas de roues, » s'exaspéra-il alors qu'il dépassait Ciel pour la septième fois.

« Tu… veux me tuer… de la manière la plus… lente… et horrible… possible… » Haleta Ciel.

« Hé bien, nous sommes tous très impressionnés que vous ne nous ayez pas encore tous renvoyés, » Remarqua Sébastian avec un sourire qui ne fit qu'alimenter la mauvaise humeur de Ciel.

C'est à ce moment précis que Ciel s'évanouit sous l'effort.

« Voila qui est problématique, » Observa Sébastian.

Ciel n'avait pas pris tant d'exercice que ça, mais l'exposition au soleil avait fait passer son visage d'une teinte bleutée à une sorte de blanc fantomatique, donc ce n'était pas une journée complètement perdue.

Sébastian le transporta alors à l'intérieur, et quand il s'éveilla … Sébastian _le laissa manger du gâteau. _FIN.


End file.
